


Unholy Trinity

by ErzaDLaw



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chapters do not connect, Day Prompts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Library Sex, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzaDLaw/pseuds/ErzaDLaw
Summary: Fun 3 Day Event that pairs Lucy up with any Fairy Tail villain/former antagonist!





	1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Unholy Trinity**

The three days are themed:

October 30 (Day 1): Blood

October 31 (Day 2): Rapture

November 1 (Day 3): Nightmare

I have decided to work with some men that I have yet to really dabble with, and busting out some of the earlier antagonists, so here is my line-up and I will update this this story on October 30! See you then and feel free to join in on the fun!

October 30 (Day 1): Blood – Going to go with Cobra for this one. :D He’s yummy and I’ve been restraining from writing him; however, I can’t pass this one up.

October 31 (Day 2): Rapture – Got to try Lyon at least once. He had so much potential until Mashima ruined his character.

November 1 (Day 3): Nightmare – There is no better man than Midnight for this one. :D

**See you soon!! *Laughs evilly…*….then chokes on my own laughter. Yay! :D**


	2. Blood

**This is just CoLu smut people! LOL, do you know how hard it is for me to write just smut without 70 chapters of buildup?! Hard! :D Anyways, please enjoy and I apologize for the typos. I wanted to get this posted because I’m exhausted and need to get to bed. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy let out a heavy sigh because she could not believe that she had agreed to go on this godforsaken mission with Erza the day before Halloween!!! She was so mad at herself, because she was so stressed out. She was currently working on her Master’s degree and needed to finish a huge research paper that was worth way too much of her grade. However, the blonde had somehow given into her friend’s puppy dog eyed request—especially since the two girls had broken away from “Team Natsu.” When they were younger, it was obviously fun to hang out all the time with Natsu, Gray, and Happy; however, now that they were a little older and had been through a hell of a lot more shit…the two girls found it difficult to always be around the carefree, reckless men. While they still loved their former teammates, Lucy and Erza had learned that sometimes people just outgrow each other…and that’s ok. While they would still be there in a heartbeat, for any of them—if they needed it, sometimes space was a good solution.

Lucy smiled as she walked behind Erza, in the beautiful fall forest, because the woman in front of her was a fierce force of fucking nature to be reckoned with. However, the scarlet haired mage had been pretty tight lipped about her life after they had all defeated Zeref/Acnologia. Lucy had heard through the grapevine, AKA Mira, that after Fairy Tail had won, a few weeks later Jellal had announced that he and Meredy were engaged. Erza had only shown her vulnerability in front of Lucy. To say that her friend was crushed was an understatement. However, on one drunken night, Erza had admitted she didn’t mind too much because there was just too much shit between her and Jellal to every really get over. But even though…Lucy couldn’t help but feel for her best friend.

“Lucy,” Erza whispered loudly as the woman suddenly stopped.

“HAI!” Lucy saluted, but not before she ran into the back of her friend.

“Did you hear that?” Erza asked in a hushed voice.

But before Lucy could respond, a dozen men dressed in all black jumped out from nowhere and screamed, “DIE, FAIRY BITCHES!”

“KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!” Lucy screamed as she simultaneously called out Taurus and Scorpio while changing into Taurus’s Star Dress.

Erza immediately re-quipped into her Adamantine Armor and shield to block the oncoming assault from the men as they launched swords, arrows, spears, and anything they could find at the women and the two spirits.

“Lucy, I’ll take the six on the left!” Erza proclaimed as the first volley was over and changed into her Flight Armor and dove at the strange men.

Lucy quickly regained her wits and nodded in agreement as she pointed towards the other six men and stated, “Scorpio, now!”

“SAND BUSTER!” Scorpio cried as he covered the area in sand to hide them from the men.

“Taurus!” Lucy called out.

The Bull Spirit mooed in agreement as Lucy and he put on special glasses that Virgo had made for them so that they could see through Scorpio’s attack. Lucy smirked as she saw one of the men staggering around lost in the sand before she readied her whip and smacked it at the man.

“Lucccccy!!!!” Taurus cried, “I LOVE YOU IN MY STAR DRESS BEST!”

Lucy grinned wider and admitted, “It is pretty fun,” right before her knee made contact with another man’s groin.

* * *

 

It took Erza, Lucy, and Lucy’s spirits less than four minutes to deal with the band of rogue mages that had been assaulting the women in a nearby town. As Erza and Taurus were tying the annoying men up, Lucy threw her fist up in the air and yelled, “YAY! WE DID IT!”

Scorpio and the others grinned at Lucy’s excitement; however, much to their surprise, a large man draped in black fabric from head to foot jumped out from behind a boulder and screamed, “FUCK YOU, CUNT!”

Suddenly, Lucy felt something pierce the side of her right arm and vaguely heard Erza and her spirits screaming in horror as she looked down and saw blood gushing out the side of her arm, just before everything went black.

* * *

 

Lucy could tell she was falling in and out of consciousness, but she couldn’t determine how long. There were flashes of lights here and there. Erza demanding and innkeeper to shut the fuck up. Blue haired man on a lacrima screen. Erza, Virgo, and Loke standing over her in worry.

She had no idea how long it had been when she began to regain consciousness. Her mouth was painfully dry but her body was ablaze. She had never felt so hot, or turned on, in her entire life. She tried to moan out when she faintly heard the deep voice of a man say, “Easy, Sweetness.”

She moaned louder when she felt a rough tongue brush against the wound where her right arm was and soft chapped lips pressed against her hot flesh.

“Mmmmmmm,” Lucy groaned in pain and ecstasy. ' _Gods, what the hell was wrong with her? Why did this turn her on so much?'_

She heard the man faintly chuckle before he seemed to respond to her thoughts, “You appeared to have been injected with some sort of love venom. It’s what those bastards where using to assault so many women.”

 _‘Love venom? Who the hells sexy ass voice is that? God I just want to ride his fucking face if he keeps talking to me like that,’_ Lucy thought to herself as the man’s lips gently touched her arm once more. The feeling of his lips on her skin was a mixture of both pain and pleasure and gods did she want more.

She felt herself getting slightly lightheaded and insanely aroused as she tried to maneuver herself on the soft mattress that she found herself on. However, she felt the lips pull away from her arm and she heard the voice of the man whisper, “It’s Eric.”

 _‘Huh?’_ Lucy thought to herself.

She faintly heard the man sigh before he groaned, “Cobra.”

 _‘Ohhhhhhh,’_ Lucy thought, _‘That explains the mind reading shit.’_

She heard the man chuckle and she hoped that he could see the scowl on her face that she was trying to make before he goaded, “I thought that you were the smart one.”

 _‘I AM SMART!’_ Lucy screamed in her head before her mind trailed back to the ginormous paper that she needed to write.

“Whatever you say, Sweetness,” Cobra teased as his lips touched her arm once more.

Her body arched off of the bed in ecstasy, and involuntarily, as she reached out for the man just as her eyes opened to see his lips on where her wound was. He looked absolutely scrumptious with messy maroon hair. She saw his good eye pop open before she grabbed a hold of hold of his hair and yanked him up towards her mouth.

“Woah, Sweetness,” he groaned right before she pulled him into a searing hot kiss.

Her body was on fire, and ached, and all she could do was think about was how much she wanted to feel him on top of her. His lips felt so fucking good against hers and if her body wasn’t so damn numb, then she would have straddled him and made his motion sickness flare up because she would have rocked his fucking world so much. However, there was this nagging feeling in the back of her mind—probably her goddamn conscience, telling her that she never really thought of him in that way before and that she should slow down. But she quickly shut that thought up and knew that it was a lie. She had seen him around the guild more frequently now and she knew how fine of an ass he had—especially that day he wore those semi-tight jeans that made her want to go up and slap it as hard as she could. But why was he at the guild…

 _‘Shit, Kinana!’_ Lucy scolded herself as she allowed Eric to be free from her clutches.

Her eyes reopened as she tried to catch her breath and saw the shocked, yet she thought somewhat aroused, look on his face. He quickly cleared his throat before he grumbled, “Kinana is just a friend, practically a sister. No different than you and Ice-Princess or Fire Ass.”

“O-oh,” Lucy tried to speak but realized her voice was completely raspy from the lack of water.

He studied her for a moment before he stood up and went over to a nightstand. Her eyes never left him as she watched him grab a glass and began to pour water from a pitcher into it. His eye turned back towards her and she probably would have gulped from his gaze before he came back over and gently put the glass in her hand.

“Thanks,” she whispered out to him as she tried to sit up.

“Easy!” Cobra commanded and she froze instantly. She tried not to laugh because he looked a little bashful for being so authoritative before he turned his head away and asked, “Do you want help sitting up?”

“Please?” Lucy pleaded.

He just nodded and then reached his arms under her arm pits and easily lifted her into a sitting position before he removed one of his hands and fluffed up the pillows behind her and leaned her back. She blinked in surprise at his strength. She knew that Laxus and Gajeel were both strong like that too. She supposed Natsu was strong too, but he and Happy always bitched about her weight so she never took them seriously. However, Eric was built differently—he was more like Mystogan. Lean, muscular, mysterious, fucking hot as hell…

“I don’t think you need the water anymore with how much you are drooling,” Eric stated with a mischievous grin as he took a seat back in his chair.

Lucy scowled at the man before she took a swig of the cool water. It felt so good on her coarse throat before she tried to clear it and replied, “You should consider yourself lucky. I don’t just kiss anyone.”

“Well I’m not sure you would have kissed me without those toxins in your body,” Cobra smirked even wider, “However, it was quite delightful sucking it out of you.”

Her chocolate eyes were shinning in amusement before she teased, “I don’t know about that…But it’s a shame that you were the only one doing the sucking.”

Cobra had been leaning back in his chair a little and nearly toppled over at her witty response. She giggled a little when she realized how flustered she had just made the Mighty Poison Dragon Slayer. Then his sharp eye went on her so fast that it made her close her lips together to keep the giggles from resurfacing before he whispered in a husky voice, “You better watch it, Sweetness. That’s some pretty powerful stuff you were hit with.”

She shrugged her shoulders, because she didn’t really feel like it was a bad thing that she was being so playful. “What’s with the nickname?” she asked with a mischievous smile as she took another sip of water.

She noticed that his face grew serious for a moment before he replied in a sincere tone, “Your soul shines brighter than anyone else’s. So much so that a grumpy ex-con like myself can’t help but even be drawn to it. I can’t always hear everyone’s thoughts, but I do a lot because people’s thoughts are so strong around me. Most people despise me, even most of your guild mates, especially after what I did to you…”

Lucy couldn’t take her eyes off of him after he admitted, “But you don’t judge me—unlike everyone else. You are…different...”

“Eric,” Lucy whispered breathlessly.

She wanted nothing more than to pounce on him and let this poisoned induced state take over her body so he could ravage her; however, before she could say anything the door to her room swung open and in walked Erza and Jellal. Cobra rolled his eyes and sighed out, “And as usual, the two most awkward people I know have come to ruin the moment.”

Lucy couldn’t help but giggle but then turned her eyes towards Erza who asked, “Lucy, are you ok?”

Jellal and Eric were discussing something when Lucy smiled brightly and admitted, “I’m fine, thanks to Eric.”

She saw in her peripherals that the Poison Dragon Slayer stiffened for a moment before he relaxed. Erza nodded her head in understanding before she added, “The man who hit you got away. We were coming to see if you were stable enough so that Eric could help us hunt him down.”

Lucy saw that Eric looked annoyed so she quickly spoke up, “I’m just fine; however, I want to go too.”

Eric turned to look at her but it was Jellal that spoke up and stated, “I don’t think that’s wise. You need to recover.”

Lucy scowled at the man that broke her friend’s heart. She was imagining taking his head and slamming it into a wall when suddenly Cobra chuckled a little and Lucy smirked because he must have gotten her mental image before she stated in defiance, “You aren’t’ my boss. Besides, I do what I want.”

She could tell that Erza was a mixture of amused, but also slightly concerned. Jellal looked taken aback by her outspokenness, but Cobra had nothing but a smug look on his face. Then she re-positioned herself on the bed, to dangle her legs over the edge, before she purred out, “Besides, if I run into any trouble, Eric can always be my nurse.” Her chocolate eyes darted towards him and she smirked before she shot a thought in his direction of her on her knees in front of him in the wilderness as she sucked him dry.

The Poison Dragon Slayer quickly cleared his throat before he stammered out, “Y-yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”

Jellal shot Cobra a look before the Poison Dragon Slayer slapped the man’s shoulder and stated sarcastically, “Besides Unicorn Boy, like Sweetness here stated, you aren’t in charge.”

Lucy tilted her head to the side, but it was Erza that asked, “Unicorn Boy?”

Cobra smirked before he replied, “Well he’s a special, unique boy. Besides that fucking hair of his would only be on a goddamn unicorn. Plus he’s so full of shit that he’s always in his own little world—just like unicorns.”

Lucy couldn’t help but crack up laughing and even Erza was trying to hide her amusement; however, Jellal just scowled at his friend before he sighed and stated, “Fine, let’s go.”

* * *

 

It was nearing Midnight when they finally got to their camp all set up. It had taken over five hours, even with Erik’s help, to find the wanted criminal in the wilderness. The effects of the poison had completely left Lucy’s system hours ago and she had even called out Gemini, who had transformed into Wendy, to heal her wound.

Erza and Jellal had agreed to take the man back into town, because Lucy overheard that Jellal wanted to speak with Erza in private. Eric whispered to her in reassurance that it was to apologize for leading her on. However, now that Lucy was alone with the Poison Dragon Slayer, she couldn’t help but keep staring at him as he threw more logs onto the fire.

As he stirred the soup that they were cooking, she gently rested her chin on her hands and thought about what had happened earlier. She had made a pass at a man under the influence of a poison, yet now that she was completely fine—she had no regrets and still wanted to be playful with him. She had liked it…a lot…and really loved his humor. She had been noticing Eric more and more in the guild and she smiled at the memories that surrounded those. Once when he punched Natsu for calling her fat, once when he out drank Cana, and another time when Mira had tried to set him up on a date with Lisanna. He wasn’t a bad guy and she had been secretly checking him out—she just never had the courage to say anything like that to him…until now.

Finally she took a deep breath and looked at him before she spoke up, “Eric, that stuff you said earlier…did you mean it?”

His purple eye locked onto her wide ones before he nodded his head. She crossed her legs again and then asked, “Were you under the effects of the poison since you sucked it out of my blood?”

He shook his head no before he replied, “No, my metabolism is a lot quicker than yours. In fact, yours is pretty damn impressive since you healed up so quickly.”

She nodded her head, before she decided to be bold, and stood up and went to stand right in front of him. She saw his body tense before she asked, “So what do I need to do to convince you that I want to bang your fucking brains out?”

His eye widened in shock as she sent mental images to him about sitting in the guild hall admiring him and how feeling his mouth on her earlier made her feel. Then the most ferocious grin she had ever seen spread across his face when he growled out, “Absolutely fucking nothing.”

In an instant their lips were on each other and Lucy had tackled him so hard that he fell off the log he was sitting on. She was wasting no time at all as she gently bit his lower lip and tugged on it with her teeth before she purred out, “Then fuck me like an animal.”

“With pleasure,” Cobra responded between breaths as he grabbed her and lifted her up so that her legs could wrap around his waist.

Lucy was lost in the heat of the moment when she found herself up against a tree as her womanhood grinded up against him in a mixture of need and ecstasy. Her fingers raked over his scalp when he begrudgingly pulled away and whispered, “Sweetness, I don’t want them sneaking up on us…”

“Who?” Lucy asked in lost fit of passion.

“Unicorn and Behemoth…” Cobra replied between their kisses before Lucy ripped open his shirt and he added, “I’m afraid I won’t hear them because my sole attention will be completely on you.”

“Mmmmm,” Lucy moaned as she raked her tongue up the side of his neck. Then she sent him a mental image of a pretty good sized boulder she saw back in the woods and him pounding her from behind.

“Gods you are fucking dirty,” Eric groaned in ecstasy as the two disappeared further into the woods.

* * *

 

Erza and Jellal walked back into the camp in silence. The scarlet haired mage knew she couldn’t stay angry at Jellal and she was honestly glad that he had found someone to share his life with. In all honesty, she and Jellal had too much history to make it work. Besides, now that the guild was safe and they were back to just doing regular fun adventures, Erza was starting to have feelings for someone else. While she wasn’t sure if she was ready to admit that to herself, let alone anyone else. But either way, she was happy with where she was.

Finally she looked up and saw that the campsite was empty except for her and Jellal. She looked around and then saw the unattended soup and asked, “Where is Lucy and Eric?”

Jellal looked around too and then began to laugh. Erza gave him an unsure look before Jellal admitted, “Erik has been visiting Fairy Tail more frequently hasn’t he?”

Erza thought about the random question before she nodded her head in agreement. Jellal began to laugh again before he asked, “Remember what the Rune Knight just said about that poison?”

“That it brings out your lust filled desires and if you actually like someone, the stronger it is?” Erza asked in confusion.

Jellal’s brows rose before he nodded his head and waited for Erza to catch up. As the bewildered Mage looked at her childhood friend, then looked around at the campsite, her mind began to piece the puzzle together before she stammered out, “E-E-ERICK...L-L-LUCY…”

Jellal just ignored Erza’s obvious stated of flusterdness when he pointed to the soup and asked, “Soup?”

* * *

 

Groans and pants echoed off of the trees in the silent forest when Eric moaned out, “Sweetness, if you don’t stop, I’m going to cum all over that pretty face of yours.”

Lucy moaned in response with his long cock in her mouth before she pulled away and asked, “What’s wrong with that?”

He grinned in response as he guided her head back over to his dick. Her golden hair was like silk when he groaned out, “How about you let me jizz all over you after our first date?”

His grin widened when she giggled with his cock in her mouth and pulled away and smiled up at him and winked, “Deal!”

However, Cobra wasted no time when he pulled her up from her knees, spun her around, bent her over the boulder she had found that was a perfect height for her, and breathed in her ear, “Now, I believe you asked me to fuck you like an animal.”

He saw his blonde companion shudder in anticipation at his words and he couldn’t have felt luckier in that moment than he had ever felt in his life. She was fucking perfect and gorgeous, not only her soul, but her smoking hot body that was sure to enslave him. If her pussy was anything like her mouth then it would take everything in him not to propose to her on the fucking spot. He supposed that proposal could wait until the third date, but he knew that he was hers.

He lost no time in pulling aside her…wait she wasn’t even wearing any panties. Then she giggled before she teased, “I took them off earlier because I’m efficient.”

“Goddamn woman,” Eric groaned before he slid one finger into her tight, wet heat to test the waters.

Fuck this woman, he wanted to cum by just putting a finger in her as he watched her back arched in response to his touch. He was so fucking turned on that she was so eager for him that her soul was a blur a happiness, ecstasy, horniness, and her mind—goddamn her mind…it was nothing but shit he had only witnessed in the best pornos available.

His thoughts were broken when she mewled, “Eric, stop being a fucking tease.”

He grinned at her command and replied, “Of course, Sweetness.”

He could hear her soul quiver in excitement as he lined up with her entrance and she nearly backed up onto him; however, he didn’t keep her waiting any longer as he slowly thrust into her for the first time. Her back arched again and he had to brace himself on the boulder with his right hand with how tight her walls were. She writhed under him in delight and he realized that she was wearing too many clothes. He wanted to rip them off of her, but knew he couldn’t because the Unicorn and the Behemoth would be waiting for them, most likely, upon their return to the campsite.

“Eric…”she whined as she tried to power bottom him.

He groaned at her movements and responded huskily, “Yes, Sweetness.”

As he thrust in and out of her, he tried to curb his delight, but not before he whispered in her ear, “Lucy, just so you know—you are mine and all mine…”

Her response was instantaneous as her tight walls clamped down around him even harder and he knew he couldn’t resist anymore—especially after she ordered, “Cum with me, Toxic Man.”

He chuckled at the nickname, but obeyed his orders just as she cried out from her orgasmic release.

He pumped a few more times before he unleashed the best cum he had ever had in his entire life into her very being.

* * *

 

He had no idea how long they sat on the ground together as they both panted from their fuckery in the woods, but for the first time in his existence…he felt home as she leaned her head against his shoulder and stated, “Well…well that was…”

He grinned and leaned his head back against the boulder as he gazed up at the stars and admitted, “Fan-fucking-tastic.”

* * *

 

**Please comment, kudos, and bookmark!! :D**


	3. Rapture

**It’s Rapture Day, Lovelies!!! Well, not in the biblical sense or anything—but the Fairy Tail fun way! :D**

  
**Thanks for all of your lovely feedback on last night’s chapter! Again I apologize for any typos. It’s really hard busting these out with 2 hours to write. However, much love, and please enjoy the LyLu smut (but a lot of fluff!)**

  
**Also, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**

* * *

 

_I was working in the lab late one night_   
_When my eyes beheld an eerie sight_   
_For my monster from his slab began to rise_   
_And suddenly to my surprise_

_He did the mash_   
_He did the monster mash_   
_The monster mash_   
_It was a graveyard smash_   
_He did the mash_   
_It caught on in a flash_   
_He did the mash_   
_He did the monster mash_

Lucy grinned as her favorite Halloween song began to play as she sipped her “bloody” orange cocktail. Well this song was probably a tie along with Hocus Pocus’s, ‘I Put a Spell on You.’ She smiled as she spun around on the bar stool in the guild hall and watched as everyone began to dance like they were from a different decade. She couldn’t help but giggle when she saw Natsu and Happy dancing in the middle of a group of people like a pair of zombies. Her friends were odd in a fun way.

She didn’t really want to be at the guild on Halloween Night; however, Mira and Cana had convinced her to come since there were so many other guilds joining in on Fairy Tail’s Halloween Party. But still…Lucy couldn’t help but be a little sad because she wanted to be home, in a fun costume—not a sexy one, and hand out candy to all of the little kids that would stop by with her parents. When she was younger, she vaguely remembered her Mother taking her trick-or-treating. Then after her death, her Father informed her that ladies didn’t trick-or-treat and she had more important things to be doing with her time—thus she never got to go again. To her, seeing good parents allowing their children a night of fun and passing out in a candy induced coma was something that she wanted someday. However, she found the likelihood of that slipping away as she looked down at her Devil costume; completed with a pitchfork, horns, and a tail. While she looked tempting in her very short bright red tulle skirt and glitter covered bustier, it didn’t really scream _‘I have a brain!’_ or _‘Hey, I want a real family someday!’_ It all felt hopeless and she should have never had let Cana dress her.

After she took another sip of her martini, she was surprised when she was suddenly smacked all the way across her back. She tried not to spill her only reprieve from the party when she turned to look at the person who had just onslaught her personal space, she saw a bare chested man with glittery white wings sit down next to her and waved at Macao, who was the bartender for the night so Mira could have some fun with Cana, and stated, “Just give me whatever is strongest.”

She recognized the voice, but then she was hit in the face by the gigantic wings before she shouted, “Excuse me!”

Lyon Vastia quickly turned to look at her, but not before he smacked Laxus with the same wings as the large Dragon Slayer walked by. The Lightning Dragon Slayer let out a low growl and then noticed that Lucy was wiping away her spilt drink and let out a low whistle and stated, “Damn, Lucy—if you are looking for a good time later, hit me up.”

Lucy shot the Dragon Slayer an exasperated look just as she whined, “Macao, can I get another drink?”

“Sure thing, Lucy!” the elder mage replied with a chuckle, just as Laxus walked off in amusement.

“Lucy, my god, I am so sorry,” Lyon sighed in annoyance before he added, “It’s these damn wings, I never should have let Jura and Chelia pick out my outfit.”

“It’s no problem,” Lucy laughed as Lyon tried to adjust his wings so that they weren’t completely in the way.

Then Macao handed Lucy another drink and then slid a shot glass over to Lyon and stated, “It’s called Zombie Crawl. No idea what the hell is in it—Cana made it. Drink at your own risk.”

Lyon eyed the green shot and looked at Lucy who had a smirk on her face before he shrugged his shoulders and stated, “What the hell?”

He downed the drink in a gulp and then began to cough wildly. Lucy giggled as she tried to pat his back, but wasn’t sure where to pat him with his ginormous ass wings everywhere.

As the man continued to cough next to her, she started to take in the rest of his appearance. He was in tight black leather pants and boots. He was also shirtless and she could see his excellent v-line and his glorious abs. His wings were held on by crisscrossed black straps that were just above his pectorals. Lucy assumed it must be cold in here for him, because he was nipping like crazy. She had been around Lyon enough to know that he was a very attractive man. However, she never really noticed him all that much because he was always competing with Gray at a crazy level—almost worse than Natsu. However, she noticed that after the war against Alvarez that Lyon had matured quite a bit. When Gray would instigate a fight, Lyon just sat there and seemed to let nothing bother him. Now he was always cool (no pun intended), calm, and collected.

She tilted her head towards him as she took another drink of her fresh cocktail and asked, “So you let someone else pick out your costume too?”

He motioned for Macao to just bring him a beer before he replied, “Unfortunately.” Then he turned to get a better look at her and asked, “You too, then?”

“Yep!” she giggled as she took a slight sip of her drink.

He nodded before he added, “I just wanted to stay home, but they were all hell bent on coming over. Halloween is just not my thing.”

“Really?!” Lucy asked in a slight shock before she added, “This coming from the man who was wearing a costume and wreaking havoc when I first met him?”

Lyon began to chuckle at her statement, just as Macao handed him a beer. The pale blue haired man looked amused before he responded with, “Touché, Lucy.”

Lucy’s grin widened as she scooted a little closer and admitted, “Well I don’t want to be here either. I’ll tell you my reason if you tell me yours. You seem to be the only person here worth having an intelligent conversation with tonight.”

He grinned at her before he held his glass out to her and replied, “Deal.”

They clinked their cups together before Lyon sighed and stated, “Well despite our first meeting, I don’t really care for Halloween because I never really got to participate in it.”

Lucy sat and listened in awe as Lyon talked about his past. He talked about losing both of his parents, studying under Ur, growing up with Gray, etc. Then finally he stated, “When Gray and I were living under Ur, I really wanted to go trick-or-treating, but Gray was pretty against the idea.”

She glanced over at Gray who was sitting across the guild hall talking with Erza, Juvia, and Gajeel, before Lyon continued, “However, Ur was going to take us anyways because she said it would be good for us to experience things normal kids experienced. But then that night she got called away and to this day I don’t know why. I just remember that she was gone and Gray wouldn’t go. I tried to go alone, but then I saw all of the other kids with their parents and I just felt so alone.”

She felt like her heart was breaking at his story, even though ‘Thriller’ was playing in the background. She and Lyon were in their own world. Then suddenly she grabbed his hand and demanded, “Come with me.”

He looked down at her hand holding his before he nodded in agreement and the two left the guild together.

However, the two didn’t notice when Jura, Mira, Cana, Chelia, and Wendy all huddled together and Chelia asked, “Do you think it worked?”

“I hope so, Lyon deserves someone as good as Lucy,” Jura stated with a smug smile.

Cana slapped Wendy’s back hard before she stated, “Yeah, Lucy! Get you some, girl!”

Mira was giggling in a fan-girling frenzy; however, it was Wendy that spoke up and admitted, “While we did a good job matching their costumes together, they didn’t even notice that. Lucy-san and Lyon-san were both having a deep conversation.”

“Hopefully about how deep he was going to be in her tonight,” Cana laughed.

Mira smacked her girlfriend’s arm playfully before she pointed to Wendy and Chelia and scolded, “Not in front of the kids.”

Chelia and Wendy both sweatdropped and Chelia was the one who admitted, “Growing up in a guild, we’ve heard a lot worse…”

But then Wendy finally continued when she said, “Both Lucy-san and Lyon-san have lost their parents. Neither of them got the family that they both wanted.”

“Or deserved,” Jura added.

Cana calmed down a little at the observation before Wendy finished with, “But perhaps this will grow into something more.”

* * *

 

Lucy and Lyon stood outside of Lucy’s renovated apartment complex before he asked, “Is this where you live?”

“Yep,” Lucy stated excitedly as the families of Magnolia buzzed around in a trick-or-treating frenzy, “I actually bought this building from my old landlady. After Alvarez, Erza and I broke away from the team. Then this past year I became S-Class. I make a lot more money and bought this so the old landlady could retire. I have two other tenants. A young couple who owns a local bakery and a young college student. They are all really great!”

Lyon smiled at how normal Lucy was. Sherry was always trying to set him up with some hussy that the guys from Blue Pegasus recommended. A lot of them reminded him of Juvia and he wasn’t really sure what came over him when all of that happened, but he was completely embarrassed that he had acted that way. Now he felt like it left a mark on his reputation.

Then he noticed that Lucy was waving for him to come inside as she led him up the stairs towards her apartment. He walked in and was amazed by how adult and modern it was. There were cool grays, leather seating, a writing desk, stress relief candles, and anything he could imagine. It felt like home the moment he walked in. However, he was surprised by how large it was, and he thought he recalled Gray saying her apartment was overly girly when he asked, “Did you used to have pink everywhere or something?”

Lucy looked at him in shock before she laughed, “Uhhh, yeah, that’s what my landlady did. After she moved out, I re-did everything to attract younger people to Magnolia. I also expanded my own apartment. That old bat was charging me wayyyyy too much for such a small space. I also set up runes so that Gray and Natsu can’t break in whenever they please.”

Then she motioned to her brown leather couch and commanded, “Have a seat. What do you want to drink?”

“Oh, um…whatever is fine,” Lyon added as he tried to take a seat on her couch without his obnoxious wings getting in the way. He could hear her in another room rummaging through the fridge just before he saw her bring out a six pack, vodka, cranberry juice, and a gigantic bowl of candy.

He looked at her in confusion after she popped the top on his beer and handed it to him, just as he asked, “What exactly are we doing here?”

Then like it was sent from heaven, her doorbell rang. She gave him a wink and grabbed his hand and lifted him up of the couch and yelled, “COMING!”

Suddenly he found a bowl of candy in his arms as they went over to her front door and opened it. On the other side was a family with three little kids who were dressed as a dinosaur, a witch, and a barnyard animal. All three kids grinned and yelled, “TRICK-OR-TREAT!”

Lyon blinked in confusion, but Lucy handled it like a pro and proclaimed, “Oh my goodness! Look at all of your cute costumes!”

He stood there dumbfounded as she grabbed some candy out of the bowl and put it into their little bags. They all thanked her before they family disappeared and Lucy shut the door.

He blinked in confusion as she gave him a wink and stated, “Get boozed up now, because this will take hours!”

* * *

 

Lyon couldn’t remember the last time he had had so much fun. In fact, he wasn’t sure he had ever had that much fun. He loved watching Lucy greeting each trick-or-treator and how kind she was to each of them. However, one thing he noticed how no family was ever the same. There were some families that had both a mom and a dad, some with just a single parent, some with the same gender parents, and some with no parents at all. He noticed that Lucy seemed to give the kids with no parents, and more worn out costumes, a lot more candy than the other kids and he also noticed how it seemed to break her heart every time one of them came to the door. She was so damn kind.

They had talked about anything and everything in-between the trick-or-treators. She made good on her promise and told him why she didn’t want to go to the party and he was glad that he was helping make her dream come true by staying home and having a fun night in together. Then he couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw that it was 1 a.m. and he wasn’t even tired at all. He had taken off his wings about two hours ago and as he was removing the infernal wings, he couldn’t help but smile when one of the kids said that he wished they had a mommy and daddy like him and Lucy, because it was nice that they matched their costumes.

Then as the night progressed, he found himself snuggled up with the blonde on her couch as they watched an old Hitchcock movie. He barely even registered how he was gently stroking her bare shoulder as the credits were rolling and he looked at the clock again before he whispered, “I should probably head back to the guild to see if the others are ok.”

“O-oh,” Lucy stammered out, “Are you guys staying somewhere in town?”

Lyon nodded but then whispered out, “Yes, but maybe we can meet up tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Lucy smiled at him faintly, “I’d like that a lot.”

He really didn’t want to go. He had enjoyed the warmth he had felt tonight in her presence. Then just as he was leaning forward, he felt the gentle touch of her hand on his arm before she added, “Or, if you want…you can stay here.”

He turned to look at her and he became lost in the beauty of her dark brown eyes. He was in a state of rapture for the first time since he could remember and he wasn’t going to let go willing as he leaned in and touched his lips to her perfectly plump ones.

He realized he might have overstepped his bounds; however, she moaned in delight and quickly outmatched his fervor as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him in deeper into the heaven that she had created for them. As he let himself get lost in her embrace, and her touch, he couldn’t help but feel a deep pain in his chest. How long he had waited to feel this way…

However, he gently pulled away and stated, “Lucy, thank you.”

Her chocolate colored eyes looked at him and asked, “What for?”

“For making me feel more alive than I have felt in all the years I had been alive,” Lyon admitted.

She gave him a warm smile that melted his heart before she admitted, “You did the same to me. All I have ever wanted was to feel like I do right now—in this moment.”

“Lucy,” he breathed out huskily as he cupped her heart shaped face with his hand and their lips connected once more.

Lyon was naturally cold…like all of the time—however, he now felt hotter than the sun itself as he felt Lucy’s delicate fingers trace up the hardened lines on his bare chest as she leaned him back on her couch so that she could straddle him.

It had been so long since he had been with a woman that not even the alcohol could hide his arousal as she straddled him in her overly short skirt. He could feel her heat even through his leather pants and it made him groan in ecstasy as she gently grinded against him. Most people that knew them would probably say that he was the devil and she was the angel, but in this moment, her costume fit her perfectly. She was a complete succubus right now and he would do anything that she asked.

“Lyon,” Lucy breathed out as she pulled away, “What are we?”

He knew what she meant. Before tonight they weren’t exactly close, but something about tonight suddenly made him feel like he didn’t want to live another day without her when he admitted, “We are whatever you want to be.”

He noticed the look of uncertainty in her eyes before he clarified, just as he kissed her forehead, “If you want me to be your boyfriend, boyfriend I am. If you want a fun night, that’s ok too—but just know I will never forget this night and I already want more with you. I’ve never felt like this and I don’t want it to end.”

She gave him a warm smile before they reconnected their lips. Then she pulled away again and added, “I like with starting with you staying the night and making me breakfast tomorrow.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle before he replied, “Anything you say, I’m your slave now.”

She let out a fierce giggle before he flipped their spots on the couch and began to ravage her with kisses; all over her neck, collar bone, breasts, and stomach. He could tell that she had once been on a team with Gray by how quickly she could strip and he sat there in stunned amazement when her glorious breasts sprung free from their tight prison.

He laughed a little and asked, “How the fuck did you keep those in there all night?”

She gave him a playful wink before she replied, “We can use magic, Baby.”

He chuckled again just before he latched his mouth onto her perky nipple. She tasted better than the most expensive wines he had ever had and he’d be happy to get drunk off of her any time she asked.

“Lyon,” she moaned as she writhed under him.

He could feel her agony as she tried to rub her heat against him and he couldn’t help but look up into her pleading eyes and asked, “Yes, Lucy?”

“Please,” she begged him.

“Please what?” he teased.

She let out a growl that he was pretty sure would have scared even the Dragon Slayers before she pleaded, “Please, fuck me already.”

He didn’t need to be asked again and his clothes were off in an instant. He watched as she licked her lips at his long throbbing manhood. He could feel her eye the vein on his cock and could see the hunger mixed with lust as she tried to shimmy down to pleasure him with his mouth. However, he leaned up and gently kissed her lips before he whispered in her ear, “I’ll let you suck me another night.”

She blushed slightly and squirmed a little when he rubbed the tip of his cock against her wet heat. Gods she felt good and he didn’t keep up with the torture as he gently eased himself into her. “Holy fuck…oh…oh my god…” he groaned as her tight walls practically cut his circulation off.

She looked away and her blush deepened before she whispered, “Sorry.”

“Gods, never be sorry for that,” Lyon groaned as he waited patiently for her to adjust to his length.

After a few agonizing seconds, he felt her start to writhe under him to signal that she was ready. He groaned as he began to pump in and out of her in a state of complete bliss.

* * *

 

Lucy couldn’t believe this man’s stamina. They did it everywhere and in almost every position. Her favorite so far had been when he iced his fingers and played with her nipples while he hard fucked in her missionary style. It felt so erotic for such a simple position. However, she was nearly spent as they finally ended up in her large bed as she rode him.

Lyon had no clue how much longer he would last and was fucking surprised he had lasted this long, but he assumed that it was the alcohol that had dehydrated him. However, he wasn’t going to be able to take much longer as the blonde goddess above him rode him like a fucking rodeo champion straight out of hell with her devil horns still intact.

Her breasts were bouncing up and down in front of his face and he knew he had never seen a more beautiful sight when he iced both of his fingers and glided them gently up her slender torso and begged, “Come for me, Beautiful.”

“Oh god, Lyon!” Lucy cried above him—he loved how responsive she was to his magic. From his past experience, most women didn’t like the ice play; however, Lucy drank it down and he couldn’t wait to do it to his cock as she sucked on him.

But then he felt her walls clamp down around him and he knew he was spent as she moaned out loudly above him. He grabbed a hold of her tightly and groaned, “F-fuck…Lucy…”

His cool seed spilled inside of her which made her cum again before she collapsed on his chest in exhaustion. He gently iced his hand and ran it over her forehead to cool her down as they both laid on her bed completely spent. However, nothing could erase the smile on his face because he finally felt home.

* * *

 

**Five Years Later…**

“TRICK-OR-TREAT, UNCLE GRAY!” Luna and Liam yelled in excitement.

“Woah!” Gray smiled as he handed his two favorite kiddos a crap ton of candy and asked, “What are you guys supposed to be?”

“I’m a princess, of course!” Luna stated as she twirled around in her sparkly dress.  
“And I’m the greatest athlete of all time!” Liam admitted as he struck a pose that he had seen in a magazine.

Gray laughed as he ruffled the boy’s hair and then looked up to see Lucy and Lyon smiling in the distance. He gave them a wave and he was so glad that they had found each other. Lyon needed someone like Lucy to provide him the warmth that he lacked from his past and Lucy needed someone as strong as Lyon to be by her side—even until the ends of time.

Lucy felt her husband grasp her arm a little as they watched their kids talk to one of their best friends, before Lyon stated, “Lucy, you have given me so much. I love you more than anything.”

She hummed in delight as she leaned her head against her husband’s strong arm and replied, “You’ve done the same for me, Lyon. I love you too and I’m glad that our friends made us go to that stupid Halloween Party five years ago.”

He grinned and admitted, “Me too. You looked sexy as hell.”

Then he heard her giggle before she put on a pair of devil horns and gave him a playful wink and whispered, “I thought we could do a little role-play tonight and reenact a few scenes from that night.”

He gulped a little and did everything he could to not get a hard-on while they were having family night before he responded with an eager tone, “Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!!!! :D**

Song choice: "Monster Mash" by Bobby Pickett


	4. Nightmare

**Here’s Nightmare people!!! :D This one was a lot of fun to write and was actually the one I had the clearest idea for the moment the event was posted. I hope you enjoy it and again, apologize for the typos. Quick writing does that. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 

Macbeth was glad that he finally found a job that suited his personality…a librarian. After the war with Alvarez, and he became a free man, most of the members of Crime Sorcière went and joined normal guilds, but some stayed together. He wanted to stay with Eric, but the Poison Dragon Slayer wanted to stay with Jellal and help him. Macbeth didn’t mind Jellal, he was just tired of taking orders—he had done it his whole life. Instead he found himself working in the quietest library he could find, in Oak Town, for the oldest woman he thought in existence. It was peaceful, he could sleep as much as he wanted, and hardly anybody came here anymore because they all used something called the internet. But because this library was considered a historical landmark in Fiore, the Royal Family kept it up to date and he and the old crone he worked for got substantial salaries. However, the old woman decided to take a month long vacation and leave everything to him for a while.

It was his dream job and he wanted it to stay like this forever.

* * *

 

“Gaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!” Lucy screamed as she shot awake in her bed. Her body and sheets were drenched in sweat and she couldn’t stop as her body trembled from the nightmare that had awoken her. This was the fifth night in a row. She just needed some peace and quiet.

She turned to look at her clock and saw that it was 3 a.m.; November 1, but she could tell that her body wasn’t going to come down from the adrenaline she was currently experiencing. So instead she pulled the covers off of her and decided that she should watch some _Parks and Recreation,_ or something, to soothe her mind and chase the demons away that were following her.

 After she grabbed a fresh glass of water from the fridge, and a few snacks, she sat the things down on her coffee table and wrapped herself in her favorite fuzzy blanket. Before she turned on her lacrima roku, her scowl deepened. Every night it was the same dream with minor changes…she was always on her way home, usually from the guild, and then a large man jumped out from behind her, cancelled her magic, and then began to rape her. It was a horrible dream and she had been too afraid to talk about it to Erza or anyone because it was a dream after all…right? But after tonight, she wasn’t so certain that it was just a dream. For the past two nights she seemed to know while she was dreaming that it was indeed a dream, so she decided to take a different way back to her house after the guild visit. But it still happened. Then in tonight’s dream, she was coming home from Sabertooth, after visiting Yukino and Orga—and was attacked right before she got to the train station. She knew she couldn’t ignore this feeling she had that something was wrong; however, she still wasn’t sure if she was ready to talk about it to someone because it might seem like she was overreacting. Instead she would do some secret research and just try to make sure she didn’t walk home at night alone until it passed.

* * *

The next day at the guild was as loud, as usual, and Lucy had to duck as a chair that flew across the room. She had already been deeply invested in the library at Fairy Tail and Magnolia to know that if she were looking for books about dreams and spells like this then chances are she had already read it and nothing stood out to her. Levy was out on a mission, so Lucy decided to ask the next best person she could find for advice—Freed.

The green haired mage was sitting with his friends. She could see Evergreen and Bickslow arguing about something; however, Freed and Laxus just chatted and acted like they were used to it. She was lucky that Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza were all off doing other things so she had the opportunity to investigate her situation without raising too many questions.

As she reached the table, Bickslow immediately stopped arguing with Evergreen and let out a wolf whistle before he grinned and stated, “Hey Cosplayer, come to join our team and ditch yours finally?”

Lucy smirked at him and replied, “Sorry Bicks, sadly my team needs me—I think they’d be lost without me really.”

Bickslow cracked up laughing and even Laxus and Freed smirked at her response before Evergreen stated, “That’s very true. I’m glad though that you got S-Class so you can take missions without Gray and Natsu destroying everything.”

“Me too,” Lucy replied as she rocked back and forth on her heels because she really wanted to talk to Freed.

Then suddenly Laxus asked, “What can we do for you, Lucy?”

She grinned at the large Dragon Slayer, who blushed slightly at her charm, before she admitted, “I actually came to talk to Freed, if that’s all right?”

Freed blinked in surprised, but Laxus nodded and replied, “Sure thing.” Then he motioned for everyone to leave so Lucy and Freed could speak privately.

Lucy thanked Laxus before he walked away. He was always given such a bad rep for the Fantasia thing, or for the way women treated him. Deep down he was a big softy that was just misunderstood. She knew someday he would make a great Guild Master.

“What can I do for you, Miss Lucy?” Freed asked as he motioned for her to have a seat.

She gave him a smile before she sat opposite of him and stated, “Well Freed, I was needing some advice. Do you know of any libraries or book stores in Fiore that have a good selection of maybe dream magic?”

The Rune Mage thought about it for a moment before he answered, “There are a few I can think of; obviously Crocus has the best book store selection—and largest library; however, in my travels the absolute best library in all of Fiore is in Oak Town. I once found a book there that was the only copy in all of Earth Land.”

“Really?” Lucy asked in shock, “Why’s that and why did I not already know this?”

Freed sweatdropped a little and admitted, “Well there is a pretty mean old lady that runs it. For many years she would be open only two hours a day for the week, but those two hours would never be the same week to week.”

“Uhhhhhhh,” Lucy replied in confusion.

Then Freed clarified, “She informed me once that it was to protect the integrity of the books.”

Lucy nodded her head in understanding—the old crone was one of THOSE people. Then Freed continued, “However, I have heard that she has hired someone who now manages the library on fairly normal hours. They are open Tuesday-Friday—9 a.m. to 4 p.m.”

She beamed in excitement before she grabbed Freed’s hands and stated, “Thank you, Freed! You are a life saver!”

The Rune Mage blushed slightly before he replied, “Anytime, Miss Lucy.”

The blonde quickly hopped out of her seat, because today was Tuesday and she had plenty of time to get to Oak Town and get a room for the night. Then she quickly gave Freed a thank you kiss on the cheek and ran out of the guild.

Freed sat there stunned for a moment at the feeling of warmth on his cheek before he heard his fearless leader growl behind him and mutter, “Lucky, bastard.”

 

* * *

 

Macbeth let out a large yawn and blinked his eyes open and saw a slender older woman standing in front of him looking fairly annoyed. “Uhhhhh, can I help you?” he asked her in an uncertain tone.

“YOUNG MAN!” the woman shouted at him, “I’ve been asking you where the children’s section is for nearly five minutes!”

Macbeth said nothing. What was there to say really? He had been asleep and didn’t notice her. Then he looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:45 a.m. Thank god it was almost lunch time.

“YOUNG MAN!” the woman shouted even louder.

“Hm?” Macbeth hummed.

“Where. Is. The. Children’s. Section?” the woman spoke slowly as though he were stupid.

He blinked at her a few times and yawned again before he pointed at the very large sign hanging over one section that read: CHILDREN’S.

He couldn’t quite pinpoint what emotion the woman had; was it anger, ignorance, shame? Before she turned around a muttered, “Goddamn hipster,” before she stomped away.

He blinked again and whispered out, “What the hell is a hipster?”

Finally, he was about to open the lunch he had packed for himself when the door to the library opened. He let out a sigh because he wasn’t sure he could handle two people and their emotions in here at once. It was too stressful, but then he looked up and saw a pair of familiar chocolate eyes staring at him in shock.

The two remained still as they looked at each other; however, Macbeth was getting hungry so he slowly pulled out his lunch. The blonde Celestial Mage from Fairy Tail waved nervously at him, just as he finished unwrapping his PB&J and took a large bite out of his sandwich.

He could tell he made her nervous; however, she quickly seemed to forget about him as she took in her surroundings and got right to wherever she needed to go—unlike the dumbass woman he had helped a few moments ago.

Either way, he didn’t really care and instead sat there and enjoyed his lunch.

* * *

 

Every day, every damn day that the library was open, the blonde Celestial Mage was waiting for him outside of the library—waiting for him to unlock the door. He found it rather annoying, because most days he didn’t show up until 9:15, but noooooooooo, he had to show up on time with her because he knew that she knew the new Queen of Fiore and he didn’t want to lose his cushy job. However, she made up for it one morning when she brought him a unicorn colored Frappuccino. How she had picked up that he liked things like that was beyond him and he found it a little stalkery.

She had been coming for three weeks now and he noticed that she had spent almost all of her time in the Dark Arts section, specifically the dream section. He had also figured out that she was staying at one of the local inns and that she never seemed to leave her room after night. He only knew that because he was staying at the same inn. The idea of buying a house stressed him out—even renting an apartment.

However, his line of concentration was broken when he heard her approaching him one morning and asked, “Macbeth, can you unlock the archive room for me?”

He let out large yawn before he replied, “It’s forbidden.”

Then she gave him a polite smile and handed him an official looking envelope with Queen Hisui’s seal of approval on it. He leaned his head back in his chair and groaned loudly before he added, “I should have known.”

She gave him a wink and replied, “You should know enough about me by now to know that I get what I want.”

He smirked at her playfulness before he stood up and replied, “Fine, follow me.”

As they walked to one of the archived rooms, he couldn’t help but smirk a little. He didn’t normally enjoy company, but he didn’t overly mind the Celestial Mage all that much. She was quiet, except for that day she had the sneezing fit, and was nice to him. The first week it made him mad that she was so nice to him, especially after everything he had put her through. But then he remembered how Erik just said that is how she was—a good soul.

After he unlocked the room he asked, “So what the hell are you looking for exactly?”

He could tell he caught her off guard and she just rubbed the back of her golden head and replied nervously, “Just researching.”

He could tell that she could tell that he could tell that he didn’t buy her bullshit. Then he just let out a heavy sigh and handed her the key to the room before he stated, “Lock up when you are done.”

She blinked in surprise and asked, “You trust me with that?”

He shrugged his shoulders as he walked away and admitted, “You got a letter from the Queen. As far as I’m concerned, you’re the boss.”

He could hear her giggle behind him and he couldn’t help but smile…just a little…

 

* * *

 

A few more days passed and they had a pretty regular routine down. He unlocked the door, gave her the key and allowed her free roam over anything she wanted. She even began to bring them both lunches. While he missed his PB&J, he was very pleased with the bentos that she was providing. They were all so different, and colorful.

However, one rainy and cold afternoon, he knew that Lucy was rummaging around in the upstairs archives when the door to the library opened and in walked a man that was almost as large as Richard. However, unlike Richard, this made had a crazed look in his eyes. A look that Macbeth, no Midnight, knew all too well…killer.

Normally Macbeth didn’t give two shits about the people that visited the library; however, he knew that he wouldn’t be taking his afternoon siesta with this man in here. Then the man finally noticed him and gave him a polite nod before he randomly went to one of the closest sections—Animals. The man didn’t fucking care about Animals, he was looking for something else.

Then out of Macbeth’s peripherals, he saw Lucy come up to his desk and let out a relieved sigh, “Macbeth, I think I finally found it!”

Macbeth didn’t look at her and kept his eye on the man, whose eyes instantly locked onto Lucy, but still asked, “Really? What’s that?”

He could tell that she was smiling, totally oblivious to the other man, when she answered, “A book about reoccurring dream spells.”

He quickly glanced at her because he was slightly intrigued and had no idea that she had been looking for something like that when he asked, “Been having nightmares?”

She blinked at him in surprise before she replied, “Yeah…how did you know?”

He looked back over at the man, who was now in the Biology section before he admitted, “Well, I kind of know a thing or two about giving people those.”

She waved him off and teased, “That’s in your past.”

He nodded and replied, “Doesn’t mean I don’t understand it.”

“That’s true,” she admitted as she contemplated what he said before she asked, “It’s nearly closing time, can I take this with me?”

“Remember, you are the boss,” Macbeth winked at her.

She giggled at him before she put the large book in her backpack and stated, “Well, I guess I better head back.”

Macbeth noticed that the man was now in the Cartography section and he had to do something, because this man was not a regular guest when the Reflector Mage shot up and blurted out, “DO YOU WANT TO GET DINNER TONIGHT?”

He could tell Lucy looked taken aback before she blushed a little and replied, “Sure!”

Macbeth nodded and then quickly stated, “I’ll walk you back to our inn or we can go right now, but can you wait while I lock up?”

She nodded her head and had a warm smile on her face before she replied, “Sure! I would like to go by my room first so I can drop this stuff off.”

Macbeth nodded and then looked up at the man and shouted, “We are closed!!”

He knew he threw the man off as the man looked back and forth between Lucy and himself. Then he saw as Lucy looked over her shoulder at the man and he saw her face drain of all its blood. The man was eyeing her hungrily before Macbeth got on the other side of his desk and shouted in a more threatening tone, “OUT!”

Macbeth knew he was blocking Lucy from the man and Macbeth smirked evilly at the creeper as he used his darkness magic to change his eye color. The man let out a snarl and then quickly exited the library.

“Mother fucker,” Macbeth murmured to himself just before he turned around and saw that the Celestial Mage was shaking and gasping for air.

“Hey…” Macbeth whispered out as he stood there awkwardly, “Are you all right?”

It took a few minutes for her to calm down before she breathed out, “I-I’ve…I’ve seen that man before…”

Macbeth looked back towards the door and then asked, “In your dreams?”

He turned to look back at her as she gently nodded her head. He sucked in a deep breath before he promised to her, “You’ll be safe with me.”

She met his eye sight and he could see the concern, and confusion, in her eyes before he added, “Nobody is stronger than me and nobody can distort the fabric of reality better than me—he doesn’t stand a chance.”

Lucy smiled at him nervously before she asked, “Why would you help me?”

He gave her a faint smile and replied, “You bring me lunch, plus—you’re the boss.”

She let out a giggle that melted his hardened heart before he nodded his head and stated, “Let’s go. You always eat at the restaurant attached to our inn, tonight I’ll treat you to the best restaurant in Oak Town.”

“Mmm,” Lucy hummed in response as she grabbed her back and walked side by side with her former enemy in solidarity.

 

* * *

 

Macbeth had been true to his word and escorted her to her room in the inn. After she put her pack safely away, she summoned out Virgo to help her with her outfit. She and Macbeth had been growing closer for weeks and while this was a night out with a new friend, she couldn’t help but still want to feel the part of a date—especially since she was drawn to the introverted loner. He had been so closed off at first and now he was caring in his own awkward way. Part of her felt sad to think about when she would finally go back to Magnolia and wouldn’t see his overly tired face in the morning.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she smiled as she had selected a tight, short black turtleneck dress with a dark burnt orange long cardigan. She finished off the look with a pair of light gray tights, brown thigh high boots, and a tiny brown belt that went around her slender waist. She had no idea if Macbeth ever even noticed her outfits, but she was sure going to try and catch his eye tonight.

When she walked out of her room, she was surprised that he was already standing there waiting on her. She saw his eyes roam over her for a second before his black eyes met hers and stated, “That man isn’t staying here, I already checked.”

“O-oh, ok,” Lucy replied in shock that he checked, but also relief.

Then to her surprise even more, he held out his arm, with his hand still in his pocket and asked, “Ready?”

“Yes,” she replied with a warm smile as she linked her arm through his.

 

* * *

 

Lucy blinked in surprise as she stood outside of a quaint little restaurant on the edge of the river right outside of Oak Town. He had a faint smile on his face, she loved that look on him, before he stated, “This restaurant is ran by a couple. They have the best lemon fish here.”

Lucy couldn’t help but feel excited for the first time in a long time as she allowed her odd date to escort her into the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

She had no idea how…but she had drank wayyyyyy too much. Macbeth had been way too much fun to talk to. He was crazy intelligent, even more so than Freed, but his humor was off the charts. However, Lucy wasn’t entirely convinced that he was even trying to be funny. After she had stopped herself after having one glass of wine, he reached over the table and reminded her, “It is ok to relax tonight. I won’t let anything happen. I even asked the innkeeper to put our rooms next to each other.”

She just felt safe, which helped a lot with how exhausted she actually was with getting little to no sleep for weeks.

As they walked back to their inn together, Macbeth suddenly froze and Lucy stopped giggling. She looked at him in confusion before he whispered, “Don’t speak, just nod…do you trust me?”

She looked at him in horror before she nodded her head that yes truly did.

Suddenly she saw the world around them shift and he pulled her into an ally. He motioned for her to remain quiet and then he pointed over to the clearing where it appeared that she was walking by herself. Her eyes widened because Macbeth was using his magic to create an illusion. Then suddenly…she saw it…the dark shadow that had been plaguing her dreams.

She clutched a hold of his arm tightly and then he gently pulled her into his embrace. They watched as the man from library finally jumped out with a knife and lunged for the vision of Lucy. When the image actually vanished before him, Macbeth smirked and asked, “Do you want the honors of kicking his ass or do you want me to give him a taste of his own medicine?”

She gulped, because she would love to kick his ass; however, if her dreams were right and the book she had read earlier…her magic would be nullified because of the spell he had cast. Instead she gave Macbeth a faint smile and whispered, “I appreciate the offer, but the book said the spell will cancel my magic.”

Macbeth looked at her in concern before she nudged him and added, “I’ll let you do the honors.”

Macbeth grinned at her before he gave her forehead a kiss and then Lucy saw the world around the man change. To her everything went back to normal; however, the man fell on the ground in agony and was screaming so loudly that several house lights began to turn on. Lucy blinked in shock and then Macbeth let out a yawn before he grumbled, “Well that was too easy.”

Lucy couldn’t help but crack up before Macbeth groaned and stated, “Let’s take this sicko to the local Rune Knights.”

 

* * *

 

Lucy had no idea how long they had to stay at the station, she heard the Knights say that the man was targeting blonde, powerful mages that were beautiful young women. It didn’t matter to her what her profile was, she wanted that man locked up and never allowed to hurt anyone again. But since she knew that the threat was finally over, she ended up falling asleep on a bench as Macbeth filled out all of the official paperwork. All she knew now was that she was finally safe and that Macbeth would watch over her.

 

* * *

 

When she woke up the next morning, in her room, she stretched better than she had in weeks. The nightmares were finally over.  Then looked over at her nightstand and saw a note from Macbeth that read:

 

_It was nice becoming friends with you._

_Have a safe trip home._

_-Macbeth_

She quickly let out a fierce growl as she kicked her blankets off and grumbled, “That baka!’

 

* * *

 

Macbeth let out a yawn and couldn’t help the scowl that was apparent on his face. He had already made a little girl cry earlier because he had growled at her. He didn’t like getting close to people, but Lucy had somehow managed to worm her way into his heart. It made him both glad and sad. God he hated emotions.

Suddenly the library doors burst open and in stormed a very angry looking Celestial Mage that marched right up to him, leaned over his desk, and stuck her finger right into his chest and yelled, “DO YOU REALLY THINK I’D LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE?!”

Macbeth blinked for a minute. Her fiery gaze did not diminish when he replied simply, “No, you still needed to return your book.”

Her face was a contortion of perplexed feelings until finally she shoved him and murmured out, “Baka…”

He finally let out a grin just as she relaxed her posture and continued, “Macbeth, I’d really like to see you again.”

“Same,” he replied, but couldn’t help but let out a yawn.

She gave him a faint smile as she pulled out the book she had borrowed last night and added, “You may be the weirdest librarian I have ever met, but you are also the bravest. Thank you for saving me and believing me.”

He stood up and came around his desk before he leaned up against it and stood next to her before he replied, “You are pretty smart, most people aren’t, I didn’t need to think too hard to know you were right.”

“Still,” she whispered, “Thank you.”

He gave her an awkward nod, because he didn’t know what else he wanted to say—he just didn’t want her to leave yet. Finally she leaned into him and nudged his shoulder a little before she stated, “Well maybe next weekend we can meet up and I can make you another lunch.”

“I’d like that,” Macbeth replied.

Lucy gave him a slight kiss on the cheek before she readjusted her backpack on her shoulder and began to walk away. He looked up at the library ceiling and thought, _‘It’s now or never.’_ Then he instantly grabbed her arm and she gave him a confused look, just before he closed the distance between them and crashed his lips down onto hers.

She tasted like a heaven that he had never experienced before when he heard her pack drop to the floor and she turned into him to deepen the kiss. Weeks of slow friendship was starting to unfold from his mind; the way she tucked her hair behind her ear, the way she giggled at his weird jokes, the way she would laugh harder when he freaked out a random visitor of the library, but most of all—he remembered how when she spoke to him, she actually looked at him. She wasn’t afraid of him like so many people were. She saw him, accepted him, and he was falling hard for the most beautiful girl in all of Earthland. He knew that there would be others that sought her out and something about that made his sadistic blood boil, she belonged to him and he would take care of her and become her Awkward Guardian.

“Macbeth…” Lucy groaned as she pulled away with eyes half hooded in lust.

“Lucy,” Macbeth pleaded, “Don’t leave Oak Town yet…”

He began to kiss her neck as she thought about his plea, before she whined, “But I need to get back home.”

He hungrily began to take off her jacket when he compromised, “How about we leave tomorrow night and I go to Magnolia for the weekend with you?”

His kisses were quite enticing when she moaned, “But I already checked out of my room…

He stopped his kisses before he looked into her chocolate colored eyes and asked, “Is it not obvious?”

“Hm?” Lucy replied with a smile.

He growled as he led her over to the tables and lifted her up onto one. Her legs parted for him before he answered, “You are going to be in my room naked all night.”

She let out a fierce giggle just as he removed his shirt. He watched in awe as she began to take off as many clothes as she could, and he did the same. Her body was the stuff of the best fantasies. Her smooth ivory skin, her beautifully large breasts, her hourglass waste, her incredible ass, and those eyes that made him fall under the deepest spell he had ever experienced.

He reached for her head and pulled her into another kiss as her heat pressed up against his freed member. He hadn’t had sex a lot in his life; however, he knew that this was going to be a moment to define all other moments for the rest of his life.

When her wet arousal hit him, their touches and kisses became more frantic, before he grabbed her hips and then took his other arm to help her ease back onto the wooden table. She looked like a pornographic centerfold with the books surrounding her in the silent library—nothing to be heard but their needy pants of lust. 

As he rubbed his hardened member on her slick folds, he nearly exploded all over her when her back arched off of the table. He grinned, but before he could insert the tip, she smirked up at him and stated in a sultry voice, “Macbeth, you don’t really seem like the type that likes it missionary style.”

He arched his brow at her and watched as she gingerly eased herself off of the wooden table and turned around and bent over it. He let out a gulp when he saw her rest her elbows on the desk and her perfectly rounded ass remained up in the air, but bent over so that he could see her gloriously wet pussy. Then she purred, “You seem like you would rather dominate me.”

His sadistic nature screamed in delight as he bent over to smell her arousal. Gods she was as horny as him and he couldn’t help himself when he snaked his tongue out and ran it up her hot folds. He didn’t care how erotic their position was, especially after he heard the mewls of pleasure from his partner. Instead he grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her heat into his mouth further as he began to eat her out from behind.

He unleashed all of his passion as he greedily lapped up her juices; however, he could feel her writhe under his tongue as her moans began to get more labored. He knew he was building her up perfectly. As he gently pulled away and leaned up to take a peek at his beautiful goddess, he could see the sheen veil of sweat on her forehead when she pleaded, “Macbeth, god I need you…”

Her juices were still slick on his lips when he replied huskily, “As you wish, Kitten.”

Her shudder at his pet name meant he had finally found his right match. When he leaned up, he gently wiped his mouth off just before he lined his cock up to her entrance. He watched as she squirmed on the hardened wood and she looked like utter perfection, but then he knew he had thought that too soon—especially after he roughly plunged into her and watched as her back arched back and her breasts lifted off of the table.

“Lucy,” Macbeth groaned as he began to thrust in and out of her, “You have no idea what you’ve been doing to me for the past few weeks.”

Her giggle under him only made him quicken his pace before he commanded, “Gently come off the table so I can play with your clit while I fuck you. I want you to cum for me first.”

He saw the relief on her face as he helped her hips back, but slowed his pace so as not to hurt her in the move. When his slender finger gently teased her bundle of nerves, she let out a scream that he was fairly certain echoed off of every wall in the library.

“Oh god, Macbeth…I-I’m so close,” Lucy moaned in pleasure.

He could feel the sweat start to bead on his own head as he quickened his pace and made his finger strokes all that more deliberate. Then he smiled when she came undone under him and let out the most glorious scream he had ever heard.

He knew he was getting close, but slowed his pace so that she could ride out her orgasm as long as she could. Once he felt her walls relax a little, he noticed that his balls were completely drenched in her juices, before she moaned out in exhaustion, “Be as rough as you want.”

He grinned and eased her back up onto the table a little better and she moaned in agreement as he picked up the pace again; faster and harder. The sound of the wooden table legs skidding across the wooden floor echoed throughout the large room, as did his grunts and her moans. Then finally when the table went as far as it could go, he hit a bookshelf and several books fell off, but he didn’t care.

He kept up his pace and then came undone when he heard Lucy moan out, “OH GOD!”

Her walls tightened once more and he knew he was fucking done as his seed began to explode out inside of her. He tried to steady his breath, and his movements, as her walls milked him completely dry. However, there was no grace in her second cum and his first. They were both erotic hot messes.

“Macbeth,” Lucy sighed out, but with a smile on her face, “Can you take the rest of the day off?”

But before he could reply, he heard the gasp of a woman from behind them. Lucy eeped and tried to cover herself; however, Macbeth just looked at the woman in confusion. It was the same bitch from a few weeks ago that was asking where the Children’s section was.

She looked at them in disbelief and then pure rage covered her face when she pointed a finger at him and screamed, “HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THIS LIBRARY! I AM GOING TO REPORT YOU! YOU WILL LOSE YOUR JOB!”

Lucy looked horrified; however, Macbeth just shrugged his shoulders and replied, “You can tell the fucking Queen of Fiore for all I care.” Then he pointed at Lucy and stated, “She’s the boss and has a letter to do anything she wants here—even me.”

The woman looked appalled before she stormed out of the library, just as Lucy began to laugh.  Macbeth couldn’t help the smile on his own face when Lucy pointed out, “I didn’t feel like the boss a few minutes ago.”

He gave her a genuine grin before he replied honestly, “You’re the boss in the real world, but in the bedroom, you are all mine.”

He watched as she shuddered in delight before her eyes met his and stated, “Deal.”

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!!! :D**

 

 


	5. Elysian

**MUWAHAHAHAHA! I hope everyone in enjoys my final surprise chapter of Unholy Trinity! Thanks for all of the love on here this past week. It has been really hard cutting some ties on fanfiction, but the absolute relief of dealing with nice people on here has been soooo amazing. It is super appreciated because I have a pretty cutthroat job and I write fanfiction as a way to relieve stress, so thank you to everyone who made this event super fun and delightful.**

**Now enjoy!! :D**

* * *

 Lucy arched her back as she walked down the fall road and felt it pop a few times. She let out a faint groan because all she wanted to do was sit down, eat a good meal, and relax in a hot bath all night long. Her body ached from exhaustion and the S-Class mission she had taken by herself had been a lot harder than she had originally thought. She had been half tempted to call Erza for back-up, but she knew she could handle it—it was just going to take a little longer. She was glad that she was now an S-Class mage, she even beat Natsu and Gray to it, because she knew how to actually keep her cool. She liked going on missions alone from time to time now—especially because she got to keep her full reward.

Suddenly, she saw a light up in the distance, which was weird since she was still an hour walk away from Magnolia. “What in the world?” she murmured to herself as she began to walk towards it.

As she pushed an overgrown bush branch aside, her eyes widened when she read _Elysian Spa_. She had no idea that a new spa had been set up so close to Magnolia and was pleasantly surprised. She looked out towards the west and figured it was getting late, she was freaking exhausted, and she had hit the jack-pot with this last mission and she figured she deserved to treat herself.

Finally, after she talked herself into staying, she quickly opened the little gate that lead to the courtyard and practically skipped all the way up to the entrance. She really needed this as she grabbed a hold of the handle and entered. A wave of calming scents hit her at once; eucalyptus, spearmint, and aloe; along with the soft instrumental music playing in the background.

When she didn’t see anyone behind the counter, she slowly walked up and called out, “Hello?”

Suddenly, her body went numb when a familiar pair of golden ears arose from behind the counter. She readied her keys and was about to summon out Leo, when she saw Jackal’s face but then heard the buttery voice of a man please, “Lucy Heartfilia, I ask that you wait and hear me out.”

Her body was trembling when she turned to see Zeref Dragneel standing across the room with an apologetic look on his face. “What the fuck is this?” Lucy spat out in confusion. Tartaros was gone, Aquarius lost, and Alvarez had been defeated. Natsu said Zeref was dead—how could he be here before her now?

He smiled faintly at her, as though he knew what she was thinking, before he clarified, “I did die, but someone like me cannot find true peace until we atone for our sins. So I was sent back.”

Lucy didn’t want to stand there and listen and was about to call out both Loke and Taurus to destroy the place when Zeref held out a communication lacrima and continued, “Master Makarov set us up here as a way to atone for our sins. You can call him now if you wish.”

“Fine,” Lucy practically spat out but pulled out her own lacrima to call the guild master; however, much to her surprise she heard two familiar voices and looked past Zeref and saw Laxus and Freed. “What are you guys doing here?” she demanded to know.

Both men looked taken aback, because they hadn’t noticed her before Laxus replied, “Gramps wanted me to come check the place out to make sure that they weren’t doing any shady shit here.”

Then the large Lightning Dragon Slayer turned towards Zeref and stated, “It’s looking good.”

Zeref nodded his head and replied, “Thank you, again.” Then she watched as Zeref looked at Freed and added, “I’m sure I will see you again soon.”

She watched as Freed’s face turned bright red and Laxus just arched his brow in confusion before the Lightning Dragon Slayer looked at Lucy and replied, “It’s safe here. We were just about to leave if you want to head back with us or you can stay. They won’t do anything.”

Then Zeref spoke up, “I’ll make sure that Ms. Heartfilia has the best treatment and it will all be on the house.”

She could tell that Jackal looked incredibly nervous about the offer, which she found somewhat sadistically funny. Plus, having a spa day free of charge was simply too good to pass up. Plus, she knew that Laxus wouldn’t let her stay here alone if something bad was going on.

Finally Lucy turned towards Zeref and agreed, “Fine, I will stay here—but under two conditions.”

“Name them,” Zeref replied with a faint smile.

“One, he,” Lucy stated as she pointed towards Jackal, “Comes nowhere near me. If I so much as see a fur he has shed, I will destroy this whole building.”

She could hear Laxus slightly chuckle at her threat. He along with Master Makarov knew the truth about what had happened during Tartaors because of the events she went through during the S-Class exams. However, she ignored her friend’s amusement when she added, “Two, I get the biggest room, with the best view, and the biggest bath.”

“Both of those things can be arranged,” Zeref stated with a nod before he turned towards Jackal and stated, “Jackal, I discussed a mission with you earlier that Master Makarov would like you to go on. I am giving you permission to leave immediately to go do that.”

Lucy watched as the demon didn’t say anything and just bowed before he left. Then Laxus waved to her and stated, “We will see you tomorrow, Lucy!”

She gave both Laxus and Freed a smile and wave before she turned back to Zeref and stated, “Ok, let the pampering begin.”

He walked behind the counter to grab something, but not before Lucy added, “Laxus and Freed may be ok with you, but I still have my doubts.”

Zeref nodded before he motioned for her to follow him and stated, “I understand.”

As she followed the former most powerful dark mage in all of Earthland she added with a grumble, “And if there is any funny business, Natsu will come and kick your ass.”

At her last comment, Zeref let out an amused laugh. She was surprised by how beautiful it sounded before the man replied, “Yes, I am quite aware of the affection that my younger brother has for his best friend and would never do anything to jeopardize my relationship with him.”

“Does he know you are back?” Lucy asked as she followed Zeref through a courtyard that reminded her of Rivendell from _The_ _Lord of the Rings_.

Zeref shook his head no before he admitted, “Makarov said that Natsu was off training because he was upset that he did not make S-Class. I will wait until he returns to reunite with him, because I do not want to distract him from his goal.”

Lucy nodded her head, because that was a true statement on Natsu’s location and it seemed logical enough to her. Then with his back still to her she asked, “Is Mavis back too?”

She saw his body stiffen slightly before he admitted in a quieter tone, “No, she is finally at peace.”

Lucy felt a little bad for the man before he spoke up and added, “You ask a lot of question though.”

“I’m a curious person,” Lucy harrumphed.

Zeref began to chuckle before he stopped them outside of a room and stated, “This is the spa, if you wish, I can take your things and you can start with a wonderful shower and massage as we prepare your dinner.”

She looked down at her disheveled appearance and replied, “That sounds nice.”

Zeref smiled faintly as her as he took her rolling suitcase and back-pack. However, she was not parting with her keys…just in case, before he stated in a warm tone, “Very well, enjoy your relaxation, Miss Heartfilia.”

She gave him a curt nod before she replied, “Thank you.”

He nodded with a smile once more before he disappeared and Lucy entered the luxurious room. There were glass walls everywhere, along with the most beautiful orchid plants she had ever seen. When she looked up, she saw a sign pointing to the right that read: _Showers_ ; and one to the left that read; _Massages_. She let out a heavy sigh and immediately took off toward the showers. Even though this was the weirdest thing she could possibly imagine, she supposed she would finally decide to let go for a little bit and have some fun.

* * *

 

Lucy felt like butter as she tied her white fluffy robe around her and slipped on her luxurious slippers. She felt like there must be something in the water here, because she had never experienced such bliss in a shower before. The temperature and steam were absolutely perfect and a smile laced her face, because as she was showering, the greatest hits of Enya began to play. She knew she was going to have “Only Time” stuck in her head for the rest of her stay.

As she stood up and gave her body a quick stretch, she finally began to make her way to the massage room, because a massage before dinner did sound fantastic. After she entered one of the rooms, she gasped with how beautiful it was. It was almost surreal and looked like she was in a cave. There were stone walls on three sides of the room, but the wall directly in front of her was solid glass as it pointed towards the direction of Mt. Hakobe. The view was absolutely breathtaking.

Then she noticed a sign that read:

_Please place your hand on the lacrima screen for assistance, then please remove all of your clothing and cover up with the fresh towel that is laid out on the table._

Lucy did exactly as the instructions stated. It didn’t take long for her to disrobe and cover herself, before she laid down on her stomach on the massage table. These things always felt so awkward for her because her breasts were so large. However, with the smell of the lavender candle burning in the room, and the glorious shower she had just had, she didn’t seem to care all that much and readjusted herself so that the towel was just covering her ass and she placed her head in the hole of the massage table and closed her eyes.

* * *

 

She hadn’t even realized that she had drifted off to sleep when she felt incredibly strong hands working out the kinks between her shoulder blades. She couldn’t let out a stretch in that moment, but she felt like she didn’t need to as those glorious hands worked her body over. In fact, it was hard not to let out a faint moan with how sensual the sensation felt. It was just how she liked it.

Her body suddenly stiffened when she heard a voice that had echoed in her mind after her battle with Jackal, “I see that you are finally awake. My Master said I was the one who needed to serve you today, but I did not want to disturb your peace.”

Her heart began to pound intensely before she whispered out, “Mard Geer?”

“Yes?” the man responded with humility as his glorious hands stopped.

Lucy only really recognized the voice because of her connection with her spirits. After Mard Geer’s battle with the Celestial King, it was like little bits of fragments had entered her mind of what had happened. She raised her head to get a look at the man who was now kneeling before her.

Then before she could say anything, he declared, “Master Zeref has deemed that you are free to come here as often as you want at no cost.”

Her eyes widened in shock and then Mard Geer looked at her. His black eyes had flecks of blues and purples in them before he added, “We swear we will repay you for the crimes we have committed against you and your friends.”

She opened her mouth to speak; however, the man was too quick when he ordered, “Now relax and enjoy Fiore’s finest hands on you.”

She was about to protest but then when his masculine hands touched her once more, she felt like butter again. Then her mind began to wander as he worked over her left arm. Did Zeref really say that? If so, why?

Then Mard broke her concentration when he asked, “May I use oils on you?”

“Uh…sure…” she replied with a little bit of hesitance.

“You’ll like this one,” Mard stated in a husky voice, “Freed enjoyed it quite a bit.”

Lucy wasn’t sure what that meant, but the moment she felt the oil touch her skin, her body felt like it was shaking out of its butter induced state and began to burn alive with desire. Mard’s hands then worked into her bare thigh and he purred out, “How does that feel?”

“Uhhhhh,” was all Lucy could muster to say; however, she realized that it sounded more like a moan.

Mard’s hands felt like they were everywhere, and yet in not enough places, all at once. Her body wanted to stiffen at one point when he gently massaged both of her side breasts that were squished out to the sides; however, the final straw was when he got a little too close to her womanhood under her towel as he “massaged” the highest part of her thigh, right under her ass.

“HEY!” she yelled as she shot up and covered her breasts, “What the hell?!”

Mard had a smirk on his face when he clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth a few times and complained, “This isn’t any fun. Freed enjoyed the massage a lot more.”

Lucy scowled at him before she demanded to know, “DID YOU RAPE HIM!?”

Mard Geer blinked at her before he cracked up, “Of course not! The oil only allows you to free yourself from what is holding you back and if you are drawn to someone, it makes it a lot more fun.”

Her scowl remained apparent before she asked, “And why on earth would I be drawn to you?”

He looked genuinely hurt before he pointed to his chest and answered, “Because I’m Mard Geer Tartaros. The King of the Underworld—or was…”

She shrugged her shoulders like, ‘Was that supposed to mean something to her?’ Before he added, “Freed enjoyed it so much that he rubbed it on my cock.”

Her face turned as red as a tomato before she yelled, “F-Freed! Y-You?!”

Mard winked at her and admitted, “I’m a pansexual, my dear Celestial Beauty. While Freed was a lot of fun to enjoy, I think introducing you into our mix next time would be a lot of fun.”

Her mouth fell open at his openness and while sexual orientation never mattered to her, she just wasn’t drawn to him that way. While yeah he was sexy, had really incredible hands, and was apparently here to atone for his sins…ok wait…why wasn’t she attracted to him?

He gave her a wolfish grin before he teased, “If you spread your legs for me, I’d be happy to relieve any other tension you might have.”

The offer half tempted her, but then the door to the massage room opened up to see an annoyed Zeref. Lucy eeped and wanted to cover herself more, but her robe was across the room. Zeref looked at her, got semi-flustered, then quickly turned to Mard Geer and commanded, “Enough games, leave.”

Mard Geer rolled his eyes at his former master and grumbled, “Fine, you’re no fun sometimes.” Then the former Underworld King turned back to look at her before he playfully winked and stated, “The offer still stands.”

Zeref glared at the man and Lucy shuddered from the intensity before Mard Geer quickly left the room. Then she noticed that Zeref couldn’t look at her when he stated, “I have brought you a fresh yukata. I will wait outside of the room while you change before I escort you to dinner.”

Then the former Dark Wizard gave her a slight bow and vanished from the room. Lucy sat still on the massage table for a moment in disbelief before she sighed out, “This is the strangest spa ever…”

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for her to come to her senses as she changed into the beautiful dark blue yukata that had red maples intricately flowing throughout it. It was absolutely gorgeous.

After she had grabbed her keys, she exited the room to see Zeref waiting for her in a dark grey male yukata. For a brief second, she felt her heart flutter at his gaze. She hadn’t realized it until now how much he did actually resemble Natsu. However, unlike Natsu’s boyish charms, Zeref was a man—to the point where she now realized that he had slight facial hair that he was letting grow. It was weird thing to admit that she was attracted to the former Dark Mage and brother of her best friend.

“Are you hungry?” Zeref asked as he broke her pervy train of thought.

“I’m starving!” Lucy admitted as her brain exited the train station out of Sex Junction.

Zeref couldn’t help but chuckle as he held out his arm in order to escort her. She blushed slightly, but took his arm, before he added, “I’ve had our chef prepare quite a feast for you and have placed it in the room you will be staying in.”

She gave him a smile as they walked to dinner in content silence.

* * *

 

Lucy stood in awe for a moment at the room Zeref had prepared for her. White colored oak adorned the room; including the bed, dresser, and doorways. However, what drew her attention was the balcony outside that had a large table prepared of various dishes; lobster, sushi, soup, salad, and even chocolates. Then to top it all off, seemingly hundreds of small candles were placed everywhere. It was undoubtedly the most romantic thing she had ever seen.

“You did all of this for me?” Lucy asked in shock.

Zeref gave her a faint smile before he admitted, “Everyone who works here has a debt to pay, some more than others but none more than me. You in particular deserve our servitude more than anyone.”

“Why though?” Lucy asked in barely a whisper.

“We hurt you and through you, many can find their salvation,” Zeref admitted, “You see people’s true nature. We cannot fool you like we can others. So in a sense, you are not only someone to live up to, but someone to help keep us on the steady path of redemption.”

Lucy didn’t know what to say when Zeref changed the subject and stated, “Please, no more heavy talk for the moment. Let us enjoy the evening. Red or White wine?”

“Both,” Lucy admitted with a heavy sigh and smile.

* * *

 

The dinner had not only been delicious, but truly magical. They both shared stories of their pasts. Zeref spoke of Mavis and how he was glad that she was finally at peace, but he also admitted at looking forward to a new life on his own with the chance of a real family and with his brother. Lucy spoke fondly of her adventures with Natsu, her Spirits, and of Fairy Tail before Zeref wiped his mouth with his napkin and smiled at her so genuinely that she was both relieved and annoyed that she wasn’t wearing any panties when he stated, “Our parents would have loved you.”

A deep blush covered her face as she poked a piece of sushi with a chopstick before she asked, “R-Really?”

He rested his hand gently on his face before he replied, “Absolutely. Although, I think they’d be a bit disappointed that you aren’t Natsu’s girlfriend.”

She let out a playful sigh before she teased, “Well, I think they’d like Mira too then.”

“Do other people think you should be together too?” Zeref asked; however, Lucy noticed that his voice slightly changed.

“I think most people just assume since we get along so well that we’d make a good couple,” Lucy admitted with a smile, “But that’s just not how life works. I’m not attracted to him in that way, he’s not attracted to me in that way, and we are more than happy with being best friends forever.”

Zeref smiled before he took a sip of his wine. Lucy reached her glass out to him so that he could top her off. He let out a chuckle before he asked, “So do you have a boyfriend?”

After he handed her back her glass, she replied, “Nope, just haven’t found the one yet I suppose.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Zeref stated coyly.

She arched her brow at him before she swirled her wine around in her glass and asked, “Oh? Why is that?”

“No reason,” Zeref replied with a cheeky grin. Goddamnit, she knew that she was going to leave water damage on this wooden seat if he kept that up. Then he added, “Men seem to be rather drawn to you.”

“Where on earth would you get that from?!” Lucy asked in disbelief.

“Well, I may have been the biggest, baddest, Mage up until this past year—I remember the tales of sweet Lucy Heartfilia, getting kidnapped, a lot,” Zeref admitted with a wink before he added, “Plus Laxus seemed very interested in you.”

She shook her head at the last comment. She knew that Laxus was into her, but dating someone in the guild was too messy. Then she looked at Zeref and teased, “And apparently Mard Geer.”

Zeref rolled his eyes and she couldn’t help but giggle at his reaction. Then finally Lucy looked back towards the room he had picked out for her. Her cheeks were covered in a slight reddish tint from the alcohol and Zeref’s piercing gaze before she thanked him, “The room you picked out for me is quite lovely.”

“One of your conditions was the best room we had available,” Zeref laughed.

Lucy hummed in response before she looked at him and smiled, “I hope you didn’t have to kick anyone out.”

“Not yet,” Zeref replied in a husky tone. She blinked in confusion before he admitted, “It’s my room.”

Her eyes widened before she stated, “I-I can’t take your room!”

He gave her a playful smirk before he added, “Well, we can always share…”

Her face heated up and in her mind she pictured herself getting off on top of him. But she couldn’t do that…sure they had one romantic evening together, but she wasn’t the type of girl that just banged a sexy man’s brains out because he was incredibly charming. No! She had more self-restraint than that.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Zeref stated in a warm tone, “You are incredibly beautiful, but I will be around and can slowly woo you just the same.”

“Woo me?” she asked with a smile.

“Indeed,” Zeref smirked, “You are witty, charming, funny, and Makarov even said that he hoped our paths would cross.”

“What the hell!?” Lucy asked in shock, why was Gramps suddenly messing around in her love life now.

Zeref couldn’t help but laugh but then he saw a look in Lucy’s eyes that he hadn’t seen before when she asked, “Why me?”

“What do you mean?” Zeref asked.

“Why do you want to woo me? I’m sure you could have lots of girls,” Lucy replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

“My brother has friends, but he doesn’t fully open up to just anyone,” Zeref confirmed, “You are accepting, beautiful, strong, and powerful. Even if all we ever are is just friends, I’d be ok with that too.”

Then in an instant, Lucy was on the other side of the table with him and straddling him on his chair. Her lips crashed down onto him and Zeref’s mind went completely blank and instead began to fill with images of stardust and sweet honey. It was a taste he would always associate with Lucy now.

She threw caution to the wind and somewhere she felt like she knew Cana was doing a shot in her honor and cheering her on for actually taking a risk. As her mouth hungrily consumed Zeref’s she knew that it was going to be complicated, but tonight—tonight she didn’t care.

Then just before she completely gave in, he pulled away and looked at her with his dark eyes that were filled with lust and hope and asked, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Zeref,” Lucy moaned before she captured his lips once more before she breathed out, “Make love to me.”

She loved his reaction as he grabbed ahold of the back of her head and hungrily captivated her lips. Her body was hot with desire as the cool fall air hit her delicate skin that was now exposed by the poorly tied yukata. Then she felt herself get even hotter when Zeref pulled away and groaned, “My god you are so wet that I can feel you through our clothes. How long have you been like this?”

She moaned in ecstasy as she leaned her face up towards the sky so he could trail kisses down her neck, “Oh…only a few hours.”

Then suddenly she felt his hardened cock underneath his attire and let out a faint moan before he replied, “Good, I’m glad I’m not the only one who has been insanely aroused.”

She pulled away a little as she bit her lip gently before she purred out, “Absolutely not.”

Then she reached for the tie that held her garment in place and carefully tugged on it before it exposed her bare chest to him. Her nipples immediately went hard from the cool night air and she gulped as his fingers gently began to trace her bare flesh as though he were memorizing every curve she had. In some ways this union was wrong and forbidden on so many levels, but that is what also turned her on more. She didn’t know why, but she felt like she just needed him and to feel free in this moment.

As his mouth began to ravage her, she couldn’t help it when she grinded against his throbbing member. She felt frustrated that it was still constrained under his clothes, because she was practically a raging waterfall right now that needed plugged up.

She could feel his amusement as his kisses began to get more desperate before he grunted, “Lucy, you are going to make me lose control…”

Lucy leaned into his body more as she replied, “Maybe that’s the goal.”

She knew she was in for it when Zeref finally stood up with her legs wrapped around him. Their hands and mouths were in a state of flurry as Lucy began to rip away his yukata. His chest was remarkable as her nails began to claw at his perfect flesh.

Zeref was trying to make it to the bed, but he couldn’t wait as kneeled down on the ground gently sat Lucy down. She didn’t seem to mind at all, especially after she got his cock freed from its captivated state.

“Lucy,” Zeref groaned when she traced her dainty fingers over his flared head and gently wiped away the precum with her finger.

His eyes widened when she took the same finger up to her mouth and ran her tongue up it before she moaned, “Mmm, you taste good.”

Zeref’s mind was blown at the sinful seductress in front of him before he admitted, slightly ashamed, “I don’t think I’m going to last long.”

“We have all night,” she smiled as she leaned him back on the floor and straddled him.

He watched as her loose yukata began to expose more of her flesh and he finally saw her beautiful pussy just before she lined herself up on top of him and slowly slid down. His eyes instantly closed with the glorious pleasure he was now feeling. He had had sex with so many different women throughout the centuries; however, this was different. He had never experienced nirvana at such a state before as her tight, wet pussy completely dominated him.

“Fuck Lucy…” Zeref groaned.

“Yes,” Lucy panted on top of him as she began to ride his dick even harder, “We will do a lot of that, Zeref. My god, you feel so good in me.”

He smirked as he grabbed one of her breasts and began to suck on it. While she was a pure and holy light to everyone she met, he would gladly be her sinful slave anytime she wanted.

He was lasting longer than he thought, but then when she moaned louder on top of him, “Ooooooh…nnnhhh…Zeref,” he knew he wasn’t going to be able to last. Then she moaned louder on top of him just before she came apart and her tight lips began to tighten around his cock. He grunted as he thrusted his hips up into her and spilt his hot seed deep inside of her.  

The two were panting furiously for several minutes to come down from their heightened state before Zeref asked, “So do you want to see that large bath now?”

* * *

 

It had been two weeks since Lucy’s little rendezvous at the spa. She hummed to herself happily as she cleaned up her apartment, because Zeref was coming over today and she was so excited. That first night together, they had done it five times…five whole times. The man had made her orgasm over thirteen times that night and at the end, she couldn’t even speak and he had to pour some water into her mouth.

They had spoken every day since and she was beyond happy that they had clicked the way that they did. She hadn’t told anyone about him yet, but she supposed they would find out this weekend because they were having a party at the guild to celebrate the changing of the leaves. She was both nervous and excited.

After she had lit a candle on her coffee table, she heard a slight knock at the door. She giggled in excitement before she fixed her appearance and opened the door. Her smile widened when she saw Zeref standing there in jeans and a dark grey henley with a black puffer vest. Even though he wasn’t the all-powerful Dark Wizard anymore, she noticed he still wore a lot of blacks. She supposed to keep up appearances.

“Come in!” Lucy welcomed him in excitement.

He smiled at her before he kissed her cheek and greeted her, “Lucy, it is so good to see you. I’ve missed you.”

She cursed at herself because she was already going to have to change her panties.  Then as she motioned for him to have a seat, she asked him, “Can I get you anything?”

“No,” he replied warmly, “But actually, I have something for you.”

She tilted her head to the side before she asked, “Really? What?”

He motioned for her to come sit by him. After she got situated, she realized that the energy in the room changed when he turned towards her and stated in a serious voice, “Do you remember when I sent Jackal off on a mission when you first arrived at the spa?”

She nodded her head before he continued, “Well he returned last night. His mission was a success.”

She remained quiet on her couch as Zeref held out a small box with a blue bow tied around it. Then the elder mage whispered, “He wanted me to tell you how sorry he was and that if you ever need anything, he will help you. No questions asked. He will serve you for all eternity.”

She gave him a quizzical look before she untied the box and removed the lid. Tears welled up in her eyes, but no sound came from her as the tears began to stream out uncontrollably. There in her hands was a lost family member that had been reunited with her—Aquarius.

“I…”Lucy tried to whisper out after several minutes, “I don’t know what to say…”

Zeref smiled and replied, “You don’t need to say anything. We just want you to be happy. I want you to be happy and feel loved and surrounded by those you hold dear.”

She looked at him before she lunged across her couch and wrapped her arms around him and cried, “Thank you, Zeref! Thank you, so much!”

He gently rubbed her back as she cried before he replied, “Anything for you, my precious Starlight.”

Her chocolate eyes looked up at him and his heart melted. He was what Mard had called earlier ‘whipped’. However, he didn’t care as he whispered, “I love you.”

A grin appeared on her face as she whispered back, “I love you too.”

Then she reached up and captivated his lips in a fiery blaze of passion. He smirked because it didn’t take long for her to start shedding him of his clothes and he wasn’t going to argue with the most important person in his life.

* * *

 

They had to be at the guild in less than twenty minutes, but neither of them cared as Zeref had Lucy bent over the couch, both completely naked, as he pounded into her from behind. He snaked his hand around to play with her clit just as she moaned out, “Oh god, right there, Zeref!”

As he began to pick up the pace, they both suddenly froze when Lucy’s door burst open and in walked a familiar pink haired man.

“NATSU!” Lucy screamed in horror as she and Zeref stood in compromising positions.

Natsu looked at her, looked at Zeref, and then looked back at her before he looked at Lucy and stated, “Gramps told me that you might be dating someone new. I’m so happy for you!”

Lucy just sweatdropped as Zeref pulled out of her and covered them both with a blanket. Then Natsu turned his gaze onto his brother, pointed his finger at him and stated, “As for you, I’m going to kick your ass later. Nobody fucks my best friend without my permission!”

Then the Fire Dragon Slayer smiled at Lucy and again and stated, “See you at the guild in a bit, Lucy!” Then he exited the apartment quickly.

 Lucy and Zeref remained frozen from the awkward interaction for a moment before they heard Natsu yell out on the street, “I’M ALL FIRED UP!”

Lucy looked over at her new boyfriend and just sighed, “Well, he seems to be ok with it!”

“What makes you think that?!” Zeref asked in confusion, “He said he wanted to kick my ass.”

Lucy leaned up on her tippy toes before she gently kissed his cheek and whispered, “If he didn’t like it, he would have kicked your ass right now.”

Zeref stood there dumbfounded, but figured—this was his life now.

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


End file.
